


Drabble Me This

by PhryneFisherismyRoleModel (mewme)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewme/pseuds/PhryneFisherismyRoleModel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (possibly random) collection of drabbles and short fics of the Miss Fisher variety. Featuring various people we all know and love. These will be tame. Fluff. Clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep

Jack sat up in bed, his bare back resting against the fabric headboard. He looked down at Phryne lying beside him. She slept on her stomach, head turned away from him, her left arm under her pillow, right flung across the silk sheets.

He loved watching her sleep. Awake, she was constantly in motion—hips sashaying, feet tapping, eyes flashing as she moved towards or away from him. Only in sleep did her limbs quiet, through periodically a finger twitched, her brow would furrow then smooth.

He traced a finger lightly down her spine—the barest of touches—down silken skin to silken sheet. He pulled the fabric up to cover her. _There you go_ , he whispered. _I’ll always cover you_. He stretched out beside her, hand splayed across her back, the warmth seeping into her skin.

She smiled as she heard his breath even out into a smooth rhythm.


	2. Prompt: Don’t you dare throw that snowba-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh has a rare day off, and it is snowing outside.

“Come take a walk with me, Dottie.” Hugh asked from the table in Miss Fisher’s kitchen. Dot looked up from the pile of potatoes she was peeling and at her beau sitting across from her.

“Hugh, it is snowing.” she replied with a sigh, “And I promised Mr. Butler I’d help with the basket for Miss Fisher and the Inspector. I need to finish peeling these potatoes. Just because you do not have to work today, doesn’t mean everyone else does not either.” Hugh leaned back and began to play with his teacup.

For a moment, Mr. Butler watched the pair in silence from the kitchen doorway. It was rare to see Hugh Collins in a jumper and slacks. He cleared his throat and walked in. Hugh started at the sound and guiltily placed his hands in his lap.

“Ah, Constable. A pleasure as always.” Mr. Butler said with a nod. “Miss Williams, finished peeling the potatoes for the gratin, I see?” He stated.  “Hugh?” Mr. Butler asked.

“Yes, Mr. B. I mean, Mr. Butler, sir?” Hugh stammered.

“Miss Williams has been cooped up all morning and it appears the snow has stopped. Why don’t you and Dot take a short walk? I will finish up here.”

“But, Mr. Butler.” Dot began.

“Dot. I can handle the baking. You get some fresh air. How often does Hugh get some time off? I’ll have Cec and Bert come take you to the station in a couple hours. Until then, out of my kitchen. I’ll have some cocoa ready for your return. It is cold outside.”

Dot sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. Hugh stood and followed her to the closet. They bundled up quickly and Hugh took her hand as soon as they left the house. His cheeks grew red as he grinned at her.

“Isn’t this magnificent, Dottie?” He asked her as they reached the street. “We could make snow angels. Or a snowman”

“Snow angels, Hugh Collins?” Dot replied. “What about building a snowwoman?”

“A snowwoman,” Hugh replied. “I don’t believe…” his voice trailed off as he glimpsed Dot’s face. “I don’t believe I have ever built a snowwoman.” He finished wisely. “How about I make a snowman and you a snowwoman and we can have Cec and Bert decide which is better.”

“Fine.” She replied primly and knelt to grab a handful of snow. She looked over at Hugh who was busy scooping snow into a pile. She smiled as she began to shape it into a ball. “Hugh?” She called.

“Yes?” He replied, not taking his eyes from his growing pile of snow.

“Hugh?” Dot asked again. “I think I need some help.”

“Dottie?” Hugh looked up from the snow and saw her standing there, a snow ball in her hand. “Dottie! Don’t you dare throw that snowba—“

“You should have agreed to build a snowwoman, Hugh Collins.”


	3. The Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Flash of Anger (Jack/Rosie) 
> 
> Rosie and Jack meet for a moment after their divorce proceedings have finished. For @greyeyes-greenlight

It wasn’t the first time she wondered where his fire had gone. Where his passion, his drive, his desire for life, for his job, for her… Rosie Robinson shook her head. _I’ll soon be Sanderson again. No longer Mrs. Jack Robinson._ She looked across the courtroom at her husband—ex-husband—and grew frustrated by the blank expression on his face. She noticed the tightness in his jaw and thought _at least he feels something. Whether it is relief or regret, I do not care_. The rest of the proceedings became a blur of legal jargon and then it was over. A bang of the gravel had set her free.

She felt strangely lost for a moment. Sidney Fletcher stood at her elbow and silently led her out of the courtroom. Looking across the marble floors she saw Jack standing as if in a daze, rotating his hat in his hands, staring at nothing. “I need a moment, Sidney.”

“Take your time, my love. I’ll pull the car around.” He moved to kiss her on the cheek but stopped. Nodding at a pair of barristers loitering around the entrance, he was out the door in moments.

Rosie took a deep breath and with heavy steps crossed the smooth floor to stand before Jack. It took a moment for him to realize she was there. Then he gave her the crooked smiled she used to so love—and never saw again.

“It’s done. As requested. At least I could give you this, if I couldn’t give you anything else.” His words brought a flash of anger to her eyes yet her voice remained calm.

“No more apologizes. I came to say… to say…” She hesitated. Jack clasped his hands in front of him and stood waiting for her to finish. The anger inside her grew. Blank as ever. Unresponsive. Cold. “Do you not feel anything?” Her voice was even and sharp as steel. “I see nothing has changed. Whatever I had heard about you and Miss Fisher must have been wrong. You are the same as before. A machine.”

“There is nothing between me and Miss Fisher, whatever you have heard. Colleagues, if you could even call it that.” His voice was just as cold. His eyes flashed as his jaw tightened. He replaced his hat on his head and moved to leave.

“Jack, wait.” Rosie had to stop herself from reaching out to him. He paused but did not turn around. “I am sorry. I don’t want to part like this.” He turned and nodded his agreement.

“I do not either but I do not know what to say. What is done is done. It is over. You—we—can both move on. Goodbye, Rosie.” He turned and left the Federal Magistrate’s building without another word.


	4. Prompt: “I’m sorry I fell in love with you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m sorry I fell in love with you.” Phrack for @michele021132

He was in that languid stage where sleep and wakefulness vied for control and barely heard her words whispered in the dark. Her back was to him where she lay sprawled over half the bed. He was on his back, having simply rolled off her when they finished, exhausted from her demands.  

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you." She whispered again as his heart lurched.  

 _The time has come_ _,_  Jack thought, palms pressed to his eyes.  

"I never wanted to love. Never wanted to need." His breath hitched as he struggled not to scream, to cry, to say anything. She rolled over and pressed herself against his side and trailed a finger down his chest. A tear escaped his eyes.

She looked up, concerned by his silence. She straddled him and pulled his hands from his face. She kissed a tear, one eye, then the other. "I'm sorry I fell in love with you, Jack." She whispered, her forehead pressed against his. "But I am not sorry for what came after. I'm not sorry for continuing to love, continuing to need." She rocked her hips against him and pressed her lips against his. "To want." She slipped him inside her and groaned as she began to ride him. "To desire." She rose up and looked down at him. "I love you, Jack Robinson. I love you and now there is no going back. Only forward."  


End file.
